characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Uryū Ishida
Uryu Ishida is a Quincy and one of the main characters in the Shonen Jump series Bleach. Background Powers & Abilities * Incredibly Physique: 'Even after losing his Quincy powers, he is able to outpace a Menos Grande that can travel at high speeds and able to dodge shots from his father. He is also strong enough to block hits from Ichigo and was fine despite being knocked out by Tosen. * '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Fighter: '''Despite being more skilled as an archer, Uryu has demonstrated impressive skills in hand-to-hand combat as he aided with Ichigo to beat up Street gangs. He uses precise strikes over brute power and more of a close-range fighter when bare fisted. * '''Skilled Archer: '''Uryu's strongest trait. He is a master bowmen able to he has impressive accuracy and able to curve his arrows mid-flight and alter their speed,a angle and the power of the arrow's force. With pinpoint precision, he is able to negate projectiles and able to kill one hollow in one hit. * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Even though he is more of a bowmen, Uryu possesses great skill in swordsmanship. He is able to fend off Cicucci, a 105th arrancar who has great precision in swords. * '''Incredible Spiritual Power: '''As a Quincy, Uryu possesses a large pool of spiritual energy or in this case, Reiatsu. He can use the spiritual energy to increase his defence. ** '''Spiritual Energy Manipulation: '''Uryu is able to increase his weapons and hsi reserves said through spiritual energy. He can absorb the spiritual energy from the atmosphere to gain more spiritual energy. ** '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Like all Quincy, he can sense being's spiritual aura. Because of it, he can sense and react to his opponents and is stated to be very precise and accurate compared to his comrades. * '''Licht Regen: '''Uryu can launch countless stream of arrows which will rain down on the enemy. Due to amount of arrows, it causes massive damage, and Uryu can freely move with the ability allowing him to follow his opponents with the arrows. * '''Hirenkyaku: '''Using his spiritual energy, it increases his speed which is so fast it looks like he's teleporting. He uses it to reach a higher platform and to fly or run into the air. * '''Ransotengia: '''A higher quincy technique, Uryu can use his spiritual energy to form into strings controlled by the brain. It controls the body like a marionette and can freely move even if they have broken limbs or paralysed. * '''A - The Antithesis: '''Bestowed from the Father of the Quincys Yhwach, Uryu is granted the ability to redirected all damage he gained from the opponent to the opponent. Once he redirected the damage, he is completely recovered and can choose between two targets and reverse what happened. Equipment *'Kojaku: 'Uryu's first bow. Said bow is strong enough to desreoy a part of a skycraper from a distance. *'Ginrei Kojaku: 'His new bow. Resembling a spider's web design wise, it can fire 1200 shots at a time and can fire as long as Uryu wants. Uryu can also control the arrows, like making it bounce of surfaces such as walls or corners, or even changing the direction of the arrow in mid-flight. Because of its shape, Uryu can also use it as a shield. *'Hollow Bait: ' *'Spirit Shell: *'Ginto:' **'Gritz:' **'Wolke:' **'Heizen:' **'Sprenger:' *'Seele Shcneider: ' Transformation Letzt Still Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bleach Category:Archers Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Manipulators